Doll Love
by Roselilia
Summary: During Teiko days, Akashi and Kuroko had gotten dolls of each other. AkaKuro


Written for asyadreamer09 who sent me pretty Kuroko pictures :3 I'll write anything in exchange for pictures XD

Wonderfully Beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

Teiko, Second Year.

_"Tetsuya, I have a present for you." Kuroko looked up from his book and at his boyfriend, who was taking out medium sized box wrapped in blue and red wrapping paper._

_"What is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he accepted the present curiously, noting the precision of the wrapping, wondering how long Akashi had spent trying to make it perfect._

_"Why don't you open it?" Akashi said teasingly, and Kuroko reluctantly tore the paper and opened the small box, his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. He picked up the doll inside, taking in the realistic red hair, buttoned red eyes, and little Teiko uniform that it wore.__Kuroko turned to thank Akashi but paused when his boyfriend showed him a doll that looked like Kuroko. _

_Akashi smirked as he pressed a gentle kiss against Kuroko's cheek.__"Now we can still be with each other even if we aren't." Akashi explained as he pocketed his Kuroko doll once more. Kuroko smiled softly as he hugged the doll close to him, murmuring his thanks._

Seirin, First Year.

Kuroko sat on his bed with Nigou beside him, holding his Akashi doll in his hands, running his fingers across worn out fabric, his thumb running down the side of the doll's cheek.

He had kept it the entire time, even when Akashi had changed. They had broken up when he resigned from the team. He slept with it at night, remembering the good times they had had. He brought it with him everywhere he went, keeping it in his bag, using it as a lucky charm for games; all in secret, of course.

He still loved Akashi; his feelings had never wavered. And, today would be the day that he would see the person he fell in love with once more. Not the one with the heterochromatic eyes, no, he would be seeing the old Akashi after he defeated him. That was what he had prayed for.

Kuroko hugged the doll tightly, trying to quell his nerves, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Seirin had beaten all the Generation of Miracles except for Akashi, the most important person to Kuroko. Losing was not an option; there was too much at stake on the game.

Kuroko stood up and carefully placed Nigou in his bag before he placed the doll beside him.

"We're going to win." Kuroko said confidently, and Nigou barked in confirmation, sniffing the doll curiously.

* * *

Akashi stood at the center of the basketball court, both his eyes red once more, sweat pouring out of his skin. A look of complete devastation was on his face as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had actually lost.

It had been a long hard battle, and he had thought that they would win, but Kuroko, the boy who just didn't know how to give up, had pulled Seirin back up from the bottom. No, Kuroko and his new light had.

Akashi tried to deny any jealousy he felt when he saw how casually Kagami slung an arm around Kuroko, who was smiling so happily. They looked good together, and Akashi wondered if there was anything more between them than just teammates.

Kuroko turned his head, and their eyes connected. Akashi felt a hollow feeling in his chest as he finally realized what he had thrown away. He longed to go up to Kuroko and kiss him, hug him, touch him just like he had back at Teiko, but Kuroko had probably moved on by now. It was only fair after the way Akashi had treated him.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted as he walked towards him, and Akashi reached out his hand. Kuroko shook their hands, their fingers lingering against skin when they pulled them apart.

"Good game Tetsuya." Akashi murmured, and Kuroko nodded his head, his eyes seeming to search for something in Akashi's, biting his lip worriedly.

Awkward silence stifled them, shifting unperceptively as they both wracked their minds for something to say; yet, they didn't know where their relationship stood anymore, not knowing what words to use to break the tension between them.

Suddenly, Kagami appeared beside Kuroko, once more slinging his arm across the smaller boy's shoulders, giving Akashi a glare, perhaps out of jealousy? Was he right in his assumption that they were going out?

"We're having a celebration back at my place Kuroko." Kagami announced and Kuroko nodded, giving Akashi one last look before he was led away.

Bitterness and unbearable longing filled Akashi as he watched Kuroko walk farther and farther away, wanting nothing more but to grab him and never let him go. But, if Kuroko had managed to move on, then, Akashi would not stand in his way.

So, Akashi started turning away, intending to go back to his team, when barking grabbed his attention. A small black and white puppy was running around the court with Kuroko running after it, a small look of desperation on his face.

The dog ran past Akashi, who easily caught him. The puppy squirmed in his arms, which were too strong for him to get loose. The redhead was walking back to Kuroko when he noticed something in the dog's mouth, and he froze. It was the doll he had given Kuroko.

"You kept it." Akashi whispered as Kuroko took the doll from the dog, immediately looking over it to make sure it wasn't ruined. Kuroko paused before slowly nodding, looking Akashi in the eyes. "Why?"

"...Because it reminded me of Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied softly. "All this time, I still love Akashi-kun."

Akashi lunged forward and hugged Kuroko tightly before kissing him fiercely, delighted when Kuroko kissed back. He didn't care if both their teams were making loud noises of surprise or that they were in the middle of a basketball court with hundreds of people still in the stands, watching them, and no doubt judging them.

All he cared about was the boy in his arms, who was kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart reluctantly. Kuroko's cheeks became light pink, both their lips a bit redder, but their eyes brighter with happiness.

"So… Akashi-kun still feels the same way?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi chuckled as he brought his mouth to Kuroko's ear.

"I bring my little Tetsuya wherever I go as well."


End file.
